The Argo II Takes A Wrong Turn
by KhmerBotum
Summary: The seven meet Eragon.
1. Meetings

**Annabeth**

Me and Percy were just hanging out in the steering room alone. The Argo II was very quiet tonight, mostly because everyone else was asleep. (Manly Leo and Couch Hedge.)

"So Wisegirl." Percy said. "You know where we're going?"

I grinned. "If I didn't then how would I call myself a daughter of Athena?" Percy laughed. Suddenly the boat shook rapidly in the night sky.

"Wow Annabeth, I'll go get Leo."

"No Seaweed Brain, I can fix this." Stupid flaw I thought in my head. The boat continued to shake, rumble, spin, you get the idea.

"What's going on?" Leo asked sounding half asleep, but his eyes looked dead awake. Suddenly, the rest of the crew came out. Hazel looking like she was going to barf.

"It's okay," I assured them. The Argo II jerked again which tossed everyone to crash into the wall. "Leo take the wheel." I screamed. Suddenly, the ship landed with a thud.

After what seemed like hour's Percy spoke. "I'll go check it out." And without another word he ran out, and I ran after him. The vision I saw was not pretty, even though I saw it like what, a thousand times: someone holding a sword to Percy's neck.

* * *

**Eragon**

Me and Saphira just landed from flying around the Spine, when a gigantic machine landed right before our eyes. Me being a man of action, equiped Brisingr, and haqAaeaded towards that... thing.

_Little one, what do you suspect that thing is?_

_I don't know _Saphira_, but I attend to find out. _Suddenly, a tall figure what seemed is a man walked out followed shortly be a girl. I did what I do, point my sword at his neck. "Ho, state your name." I shouted at him. The girl looked shocked and six other figures joined her. "Well?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And who are _you_." He asked.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer." I stated still pointing my sword to his neck. "Also known as Eragon Bromsson, and this is my dragon Saphira."

"We shall question them later." Arya said, pushing through.

I lowered my sword. "Raehta. guliä waìse medh ono." (Right. Luck be with you.)

* * *

"So what you're saying, is your machine crashed through the Spine, and you have no idea how?"

"Ah, what's the Spine?" A short boy covered in oil asked.

"The landscape of mountains you landed in." Explained Arya. "May you please introduce yourselves?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You already know my boyfriend." She pointed to Percy who was sitting in the corner."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zang, son of Mars."

"Gleeson Hedge, protector of the wild, 106 years of age or 53 in human years."

Arya chuckled. "I'm 103."

"Very well." I said. "This is Arya Islanzadìsdughter, and Roran Stonghammer, also known as Roran Garrowsson."

"Your have an elf and a dragon?" Leo spluttered. "Man, I gotta be friends with you people."

"Roran will show you to your tents, we would have buildings but the Varden travel a lot."

"The what?" Leo asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow."


	2. Piper Wants A Dress?

**Annabeth**

I woke up relaxed-well, until I remembered where I was. Somewhere called Alagaësia. I got out of the tent to see Hazel and Piper taking to a woman. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked them.

"Hey Annabeth," Hazel waved. "Just talking to Roran's wife Katrina."

"Hello." I said shaking her hand.

"How do you do. Uh, is that what you dress like where you are from?" She pointed down to my CHB T-shirt and jeans. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it, it is just, we girls don't really wear trousers here. I can loan you some of my old dresses if you wish, but you don't really have to." I looked at Piper and Hazel who were nodding. Wow, Piper wanting a dress, that means yes.

"Sure."

* * *

"These are perfect on you girls." Katrina exclaimed. She had given us white dresses that went half way pass our ankles, with a light brown leather vest and boots to match. "But here's a belt to keep you weapons in." She handed us all a black belt which we fastened around our waist in no time. Wow, I'm starting to think formal.

"Thank you Katrina, but what if we need to fight?" I asked.

"Since the dress is not to long and is loose, you can run in a fast pace, and the vest our made with some of the strongest material me and Angela could find."

"Thank you again." Piper smiled. "I'm not a dress person, but here you think of dresses differently from where I'm from. Ours our made to only to show off, but yours are quite comfortable, and not at all flashy."

"Ho." Arya greeted. "Do you girls know how to fight?" We all nodded. "Well then, you must train with me after breakfast."

* * *

**Roran**

"So, Jason Grace Zeusson, can you tell me about girlfriend." Eragon asked, I elbowed him in the guts.

He frowned. "Just Jason Grace is fine."

"He doesn't mean what you might think." I rushed out. "It's just you say her mother is a love goddess, and he needs her help."

"Yes." Eragon added. "You see, I have developed feelings for Arya, and I need to know if she likes me back."

"Oh, yeah, she might help you." I said doubtfully. Piper hated any thing that has to do with beauty, gossip or anything that has to do with being an Aphrodite child. Mostly the last one.

"All go ask her." And he ran away as fast as he could.

"You probably scared him away." I told him. He shrugged.

"Oh well. Not all of us can have a wife."

"True." I responded, and we both started chuckling


End file.
